


Sonata

by Sharpiefan



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship between Jack and Stephen can be summed up in music. (Friendship, can be seen as slashy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Rossini wrote this sonata in the summer of 1804, therefore I don't think it's beyond the bounds of possibility that Jack and Stephen would have a copy of the sheet-music aboard Surprise, adapted for a cello and violin duet, rather than the quattro (two violins, cello and bass) of the original. Created for the perfect_duet Advent Calendar 2012, on LJ and DW.

[Sonata](http://vimeo.com/55292780) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/sharpiefan) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
